A conventional continuous time linear equalizer (“CTLE”) is a well-known device for providing a programmable transfer function for shaping signal characteristics to compensate for frequency dependent losses in a communication channel. As data transfer rates, and thus communication channel frequencies, increase, use of CTLEs becomes more relevant to handle equalization to compensate for communication signal attenuation.